


微光

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	微光

  
“呐，所以说，阿克曼家族有什么特点？”韩吉紧张地坐在桌子对面，打起十二万分的精神，看着对面这个在前不久才刚刚知道了自己姓氏的战友。  
最准确的说法应该是身体在某一瞬间会觉醒，然后就可以自如地控制自己的力量，但是利威尔把包括他自己在内的三个阿克曼仔细回忆了一遍以后，给了更直接的结论。  
“暴力倾向。”  
“哈？”  
一  
凯尼见到这个外甥的第一反应就是嫌弃。脏兮兮的床上躺着已故的妹妹，墙角里缩着蜷成一团的小孩，那个小孩用他那空洞的声音和无神的眼睛告诉凯尼，他妹妹死了。  
凯尼皱了皱眉头，放弃了再去触碰床单的打算，转身走向墙角的小孩。那孩子抱着膝蜷成一个团，把脸埋在膝盖中间，身上穿着跟一条破布一样的衣裳，头发混着汗水还有污渍贴在脸上，都快盖住了眼睛。营养不良和缺少阳光让他的脸色呈现出病态的苍白。那孩子的眼睛望着凯尼，里面没有情绪。  
凯尼觉得这个孩子现在的样子无疑是可怜的，可是他那毫无情绪的眼睛又让人生不起同情。凯尼终于有了自己妹妹消息，却发现自己的妹妹成了地下街的妓女还生下了嫖客的孩子，他的愤怒都没有来得及发泄，他的妹妹已经见不到他了，只留下了这个不知道是谁的野种，凯尼见这个孩子毫无情绪的眼睛，几乎忍不住想他是不是对自己的母亲去世毫不伤心。  
这么想着，凯尼的手悄悄捏紧了匕首，他觉得自己这种想法太残忍，所以他还是丢了一个问题。  
“喂，小鬼，你叫什么名字？”  
那个孩子抬起头来看着他，嘴唇微动，声音还是带着疲惫的沙哑，“利威尔，”那孩子的眼睛里有了一些思索的情绪，然后又补了一句，“只是利威尔。”  
也许是这到底是还是一个孩子，一旦动起来，或多或少都会带上一丝鲜活可爱。凯尼悄悄把手从匕首上拿开，又上前走了几步，在那小孩前面蹲下来，挤出了一个微笑。  
“我叫凯尼，”他想了一下，又补充道：“只是凯尼。”  
二  
好歹是自己的外甥，凯尼想了想还是准备在地下街待上一段日子，帮妹妹养养孩子。既然那孩子不知道自己的姓氏，那就不让他知道好了，连带着自己是谁也别告诉他了。  
凯尼转了一个弯儿的功夫，他就把利威尔的身份又变成了孤儿。他给那小孩抢来了一顿晚饭。这屋子的桌子大概是第一次摆满面包黄油，那孩子一直僵掉的表情也松动起来，“我……我开动了。”  
凯尼皱着眉头看着这孩子的吃相，狼吞虎咽地他都不忍心看，其实他根本不应该去苛求一个许多天没吃过饭的孩子的吃相，可是凯尼就是看不惯，还立刻付出了行动。  
他没管那孩子在吞咽面包，直接一个手肘就朝那孩子背上砸去。  
“咳咳……”  
凯尼嫌弃地看着那个孩子，把他扯过来灌水，“戚，小鬼，以后可没有这么多东西让你白吃，想吃东西就给我去偷去抢，你能弄到多少我就给你多少。”  
就着昏黄的灯光，他看着那孩子的眼睛，灰蓝色的眼睛没有明显的情绪，凯尼却觉得他从里面看到了锋利。  
凯尼把那孩子拉回来，一把按在椅子上，掏出一把匕首，“我没啥小孩子喜欢的东西给你，就只有这个，你要不要我可不管。”  
那孩子怔了一下，伸出消瘦的手握住匕首。  
微光中，那孩子苍白的手，反手握住了匕首。  
那个时候，他们谁也不知道，这个反手持刀的动作会变成一个传奇。  
“不过你出去的时候，不许用它。”  
孩子点了点头。  
这孩子话真少，凯尼有点怀疑他有语言障碍了。这孩子身上那破布一样的衣裳终于让凯尼受不了了。  
他把那孩子揪着头发拎到沙发前面，三两下就扒光了，凯尼看着那细小的骨架，想着就算才四五岁这个个头也太小了。凯尼直接翻出了自己的一件外套罩在那孩子身上。  
他的衬衫在那孩子身上就像一条裙子，袖子被往上挽了好几节，衬衫下摆直接盖住了大腿，他看着那孩子苍白的小腿在沙发上轻轻晃动，觉得他应该让这个孩子成长地好一些。  
三  
凯尼真的一直认为，自己给了自己外甥最有利的教育，所以他并不知道，地下街的人认为他是儿童虐待狂。  
利威尔第二天就被凯尼赶出去弄吃的了，一开始他几乎会遍体鳞伤的昏在门口，后来他就可以带着几个口子抱着食物奔回家，当他已经能够穿着一身干净的衣服带着食物回家的时候，凯尼才发现，他也长大了，已经八九岁了。  
凯尼只见到利威尔哭过一次，那是一个大块头孩子在骂他那个妓女母亲，凯尼见到他那瘦瘦小小的外甥直接就打上去了，那个小孩子面无表情，眼角却在流泪。那个时候凯尼才真切的感觉到那小孩是自己的亲人。凯尼拖着再一次负伤的小孩回家，严肃地打量小孩的骨架。他不能完全肯定这孩子是否会继承阿克曼的身体素质，不过现在看来希望不太大。凯尼想着，决定让这孩子拥有在地下街生活的力量。“喂，小鬼，你还不擦擦眼泪吗？”  
那个孩子这才一惊，往脸上一摸，才发现自己原来哭了。  
凯尼看着小孩的动作，压低了帽檐，看不清表情。  
凯尼的虐童路程正式开始了。  
儿童时期骨骼还比较脆弱，需要爱惜，显然凯尼是不管这一点的。利威尔没少去找地下街的老大夫，基本都是拖着骨折的胳膊或者腿，被凯尼拖过去，不用怀疑那就是凯尼揍的。  
他们家里已经有一个常备药箱，凯尼隔三差五就会骂骂咧咧地给小孩上药，后来他就不管了，挨揍以后小孩就自己上药。这几乎虐童一样的挨揍路程，被凯尼称为格斗训练。这孩子力度确实不够好，但是这孩子恢复力还算可以，最让凯尼惊奇的是，因为这孩子的骨架还是小，所以这孩子拥有让人惊叹地灵敏度和精准度，很快这孩子就已经不是单方面挨揍的局面了，因为凯尼已经揍不着他了。凯尼看着那个灵活的身影，叼着烟笑了起来。  
他发现这小鬼的学习你能力真是太好了，说实话凯尼一开始没对小孩学会格斗抱希望，然后凯尼见到他的小孩放倒了一群大块头的人 ，那孩子就站在躺了一地的人中间，回过头来看着自己，还很是稚嫩的脸上已经是一副臭表情。  
“明天你该干什么让让我想想，喂，小鬼，翻面！”  
凯尼在小孩的头顶上敲了一记，孩子把手里的煎肉翻了个面。“还练习格斗？”凯尼想了想。  
“那就不用出门了，除了凯尼没有别人打得过我了。”  
凯尼趁着小孩做饭又敲了他一记，“死小子就算变厉害了也要懂得谦虚，嗯，我知道明天干什么了。”  
小孩臭着一张脸被凯尼拽进酒吧里，“干嘛来这儿，脏死了。”  
“小鬼废话真多，这是教会你与人打交道。”  
小孩坐在桌子旁边，看着凯尼和各种毒贩军火商赌博畅谈，皱着眉头，眯起了眼睛。  
凯尼接着教了他战术，同时他发现小孩的绘画水平实在太过糟糕。  
凯尼没有教这孩子读书识字，他不能陪这孩子太久的，所以他就用暴力的手段教给这个小孩在地下街生存的力量。  
这个孩子不愧流着阿克曼的血，虽然可惜的是这孩子显然没有发生阿克曼身体觉醒，可是这孩子已经有了如此强悍的战斗力，如果这孩子有身体觉醒，凯尼觉得那可能会是让自己都觉得恐怖的战斗力。  
不过——  
凯尼收了卷尺，把孩子按在椅子上，把热牛奶推到孩子面前。  
大概是因为营养不良和缺少阳光，这孩子一直比同龄人矮小。  
他看着那小孩皱着眉，捏着鼻子，用喝酒一样的气势把牛奶一口气干掉。坚决不承认自己的暴力虐待和反复敲头也可能会成为这孩子发育不良的因素。  
凯尼看着空了的牛奶杯子，伸出大手使劲揉了揉小孩的头。  
小孩瞪他。  
啧，小鬼都不乖了。  
四  
凯尼想过很多次，自己养大的小孩会成长成什么样子。  
“喂，凯尼，把你鸡窝一样的头发梳一梳，不然别给我吃饭。”利威尔把煎好的饭放到餐桌上，摘下围裙，趁着凯尼还在揉着惺忪死亡水烟，把他踹到洗手间。  
凯尼伸了个懒腰开始梳头，拼命嗅着饭菜的香味。  
目前为止他长大的小鬼下得厨房，手艺好得让他惊叹，同时脾气臭得让人头疼。  
凯尼这个人有起床气，所以每天早上利威尔叫他起床的时候，两个人几乎会立刻上演一场格斗，不幸的是，今天凯尼踢翻了垃圾桶。  
忘了说了，他的小鬼养成了让人抓狂的洁癖。  
后来这洁癖对法兰概括为：“要想征服利威尔，你需要的不是力量，而是扫帚。”  
心虚的凯尼主动洗了碗，然后去打扫卧室。  
要抓住一个男人的心，首先抓住他的胃。自从发现自己的外甥有把烂菜叶变成美味的本事，不巧的是这个死小子又已经学会了打架，凯尼就开始向自己家的小鬼妥协了。每天至少一次大扫除是凯尼家的必备工作。  
“喂，凯尼，全都不行，给我重新干。”  
凯尼拿着扫帚准备第三次上楼打扫卧室，叹口气，“喂，小鬼啊——”  
“不合格就别吃饭。”  
凯尼终于从楼上下来的时候，见到他的小鬼站在一件破了的大衣前，表情相当纠结，然后“切”了一声，把大衣拿过来，翘着腿坐在椅子上开始缝衣服。  
凯尼认得那是自己的衣服。  
“喂，别露出那种傻笑，你是让便秘弄傻了吗。”  
小鬼抬头向他瞪过来，手里还拿着针线，袖子还挽着。凯尼立刻敛了脸上的笑容，看着把缝衣服弄得跟敬军礼一样的小子。  
对了，最关键的就是，这小子上得战场。  
凯尼保证自己交出来的小孩绝对鲜有对手，如果这孩子有机会上战场，这孩子绝对会是最锋利的刀。  
凯尼端详着这个长大了些的小鬼，觉得这个小鬼非常帅气，除了那该死的洁癖哪里都好。  
不对——  
他又眯起眼睛把自己的外甥从头到尾看了一遍。  
这小子还是长不高。  
总是长不高让这小子帅得都有些萌了。

“以后应该就不会再见面了吧，如果你想去地上，就靠自己的力量吧。”凯尼戴好帽子，偷偷瞟了一眼他长大了的小鬼。  
小鬼暗沉着一张脸狠狠地瞪着他，一句话也不说。  
凯尼突然就笑了，离开地下街的时候就想，如果没有养这个小孩。  
他大概还真不会见到什么叫别扭。

地下街有很多别人不知道的事，就像人们不会想到威风凛凛的阿克曼队长会被一个小鬼吃的死死地。人们也不会想到人类最强的士兵其实有绝佳的厨艺。  
四  
“那个矮子，可是我的骄傲啊。”凯尼在一片月色下如此对部下们评价最强的士兵，心情十分纠结。  
骄傲是真的，不是矮子就好了。  
这么多年不见，发生了许多凯尼不知道的事，比如他走了以后利威尔几乎就没有再做过饭缝过衣服，比如利威尔变本加厉的洁癖，再比如凯尼一直期盼的阿克曼家族觉醒发生了，以他外甥青年时期仅有的同伴法兰和伊莎贝尔的死亡为代价。  
但是这些都不重要了，宪兵队队长和调查兵团士兵长，说起来一起住过，听着就荒唐。  
“你到底……是我母亲的什么人？”  
凯尼看着面前还是小鬼个头的成年人，心里居然涌上一丝温情，在这弥留之际他都有了可笑的想骂人的冲动，果然是他带大的孩子，总是有办法气他。  
“傻小子……我当然是你母亲的哥哥啊。”  
他的士兵长外甥别别扭扭地想用巨人药水来救他的命。凯尼绝对不想承认感动了。他又把那药水甩了回去。  
闭上眼睛的时候凯尼都想微笑，看来养一个小孩还是不错的。  
至少当这一辈子过完的时候，有人给自己送终。  
五  
艾伦知道一个秘密，但是他的监护人要他保密。  
那个时候老一届的利威尔班已经覆灭很多时日了，新的利威尔班还没有组成。旧本部的城堡里就剩下了他和他的监护人两个人。  
那天开完会艾伦已经困得睁不开眼了，他的监护人盯着他看了会，难得的没有用暴力手段让他清醒，而是比较轻柔地把他扔到了地下室。  
直接睡觉的后果就是艾伦在半夜被饿醒了。他一路跌跌撞撞地从地下室里出来，没有找到开关，就又在黑暗中跌跌撞撞地到处摸索，发出的声音可真不算小。  
“喂，小鬼，你干什么呢。”  
突然间灯光亮起来了，伴着他带着黑眼圈的直属上司。  
艾伦这才想起来，为了下一次壁外调查，他暂居二线的直属上司和团长他们不眠不休了好几天，这也许是他的上司第一次合眼，就这么给吵醒了。艾伦突然有点愧疚。  
“我……”肚子咕咕叫了起来，艾伦觉得自己脸红了。  
他的上司不耐烦地皱了皱眉，艾伦甚至从那张没什么表情的脸上觉得，他的上司被气得想笑。  
他的上司转身走进了厨房。  
艾伦惊悚的看着他拿出围裙，直到蛋炒饭被摆在面前都没回过神来。  
“你傻了吗，不是饿吗。”  
艾伦这才战战兢兢地舀了一勺饭。  
“哇哇！好好吃啊！”  
“闭嘴！”  
他的上司心情不大好——算了他的上司一直心情不好——在他对面坐了下来。  
“啧，”他的上司敲了敲桌面，“脱衣服。”  
“哈？”艾伦差点呛死。  
“破了。”  
“哎？”艾伦看了看被自己在一路磕磕绊绊上弄破的衣服，“哦哦。”说着开始脱下外套。可是可是，这不是重点啊，重点是——  
“您，您难道会——？”  
“闭嘴 ！”  
“是。”艾伦闭了一会嘴，还是决定张开嘴继续吃饭，一边偷瞄对面，咳咳，缝衣服的长官。  
“小鬼，你今天晚上根本没有醒过。”  
“是！”艾伦急忙答应，不知道自己带着一脸傻笑。  
利威尔把衣服扔回去，把小鬼赶回去睡觉，自己却睡不着了。  
虽然把艾伦监护人的位置丢给了他，可是他其实一点也不知道怎么对付小孩子。  
“我个人的理论，比言语的教育更有力的是疼痛。”他多多少少得承认，这个理论和凯尼有关系。  
他的童年一直都在挨揍和被打中度过，玩具是匕首，甚至连识字都没学过。他被凯尼那个老混蛋培养成了小混混，直到现在他都不大能确定凯尼对他的教育是成功还是失败。  
他是在认识了地面上的人以后，才隐隐约约反应过来，自己习惯了的生活，也许应该叫做虐童。而且凯尼的教育方式，一般人也受不了。  
所以利威尔最后也不知道到底应该用什么方式面对艾伦那个小鬼，直到那次令人印象深刻的庭审，发现艾伦这家伙十分耐踹。  
最终，他还是选择了凯尼的教育方式。  
六  
“利威尔兵长生日快乐！”那一群新兵争着和他撞杯子，酒都洒了，脏死了。“不对，是为利威尔兵长献出心脏！”喝醉了的人大声嚷嚷。最后还是用拳头让小鬼们去睡觉。  
圣诞节，生日。  
那个时候地下街的人根本不知道时间，他只记得那好像是一个冬天，他正在扫地。  
“我说，小孩子是不是都喜欢过生日？”  
“哈？”  
“就是，”凯尼直接在他背上重重地打了一下，“你知道自己什么时候出生的吗？”  
利威尔瞪他，“你傻了吧。”  
凯尼摸摸小胡子，“所以我自己也不知道，那就随便找一个日子吧，就圣诞节，好记。”  
利威尔把扫帚放回 原位，没有理他，上楼去检查凯尼打扫的卧室，下楼的时候，凯尼劈头盖脸地就问：“你觉得到圣诞节了吗？”  
“我怎么知道。”  
“那就认为到了吧。小子，生日快乐。”  
他定在楼梯上看着凯尼，怔了怔才想起来自己要说的话。  
“不合格，重新扫。”  
连语气都没那么冲了。  
利威尔坐在房顶上，开了一瓶酒。  
老混蛋，  
他把酒洒在地面上，  
我才没有想你。  
【Fin】


End file.
